Yet Another Reason School is EVIL
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Seto and Yugi were paired togethr on a school project. warnings: slash, Shounen-ai, probably OOC-ness.


a/n: *coughs* This is what I've been doing in this typing class I somehow got stuck in. I asked for creative writing, and I got this... *rolls eyes* warnings: wow, this has Shounen-aiin it. This is such a shock. It's not like I actually never write this type of fic...  
  
pairings: seto/yami and possibly yugi/yami/set (just the people in the pairings, not weho's sub or dom)  
  
dedication: This is dedicated to batwings_slash and Queen Strata. *grins* just cuz I like to dedicate things to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi frowned in thought as he looked towards the front of the room, where Seto sat reading a book. Seto was sitting at his desk, pale and tired looking. In fact, Seto looked as if he were a week old corpse. He was much too thin for his height, had bags underneath his eyes and just had an aura of hopelessness permeating the air around him.  
  
Yugi resolved to talk with Seto during lunch. If he had to, he would even challenge him to a duel, with the consequences of the loser having to do or answer or anything like that for the winner for a week.  
  
Seto frowned down at his book, knowing that Yugi was staring at him again. The pharaoh's light half had spent an inordinate time studying him, and he was worried that the smaller teen would figure out his secret.  
  
There was no way in hell that he would allow Yugi to discover his secret. Especially since it would than get back to Yami and his secret involved him. That was just what he would need, the pharaoh knowing that Seto couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, from dreams about his past life as the high priest in Egypt or how the dreams always featured him and the pharaoh.  
  
In some, he was fighting him and in others he was fighting alongside of him. Yet, in all the dreams, it showed him with Malik's Millennium rod and then a conversation with the pharaoh that he could never remember.  
  
Seto knew he had to remember that conversation. He knew that it contained something he needed to know. Something that was important even in today's time.  
  
Seto looked back towards Yugi and noticed that Yugi was walking towards him with a determined _expression on his face. Seto noticed Yugi's wide innocent eyes, but with a steely glint of frustration in them and just for the briefest fraction of a second, panic flared in Seto's eyes over the possibility that Yugi would discover his secret.  
  
"Seto," the petite boy started as he neared him, "how are you?" he continued.  
  
Seto seemed to pause and than answer in a way that made it seem as if he was being coerced into it, "I feel tired, frustrated and concerned about Mokuba."  
Yugi looked at Seto with concern. "Why? Frankly Seto, you look like a corpse. You need to take better care of yourself."  
Seto didn't answer as he looked away from Yugi. He felt like he could tell Yugi anything, but knew he couldn't. Feelings were for the week and if he gave into them, than all his barriers would fall and he wouldn't be able to function correctly.  
  
"I have to go," he started. Surprising Yugi since it was just lunch and they had a couple more hours in school.  
  
Seto turned and abruptly and started to leave the room when the teacher came into the room and ordered him to his seat. He looked as if he was going to argue with the teacher, but turned and sat back down at his desk.  
  
He didn't pay attention for the rest of the day, choosing to ignore her and try and figure out a way to solve his difficulties.  
  
Seto came out of his revere long enough to hear the teacher tell the class that they were choosing a partner for a project by picking names out of a hat. Yugi volunteered to go first to pick out a name.  
  
Seto was sure he and Ryou were the only two (three if you counted Bakura) who noticed the Sennen eye appear on Yugi's forehead as he reached inside the hat and pulled out a slip of paper and handing it to the teacher who then read it a loud. However, Seto already knew the name that was on the paper and he was right.  
  
Seto didn't react at all as Yugi gathered up his school stuff and sat down next to him.  
  
"Seto, do you even know what the project is?"  
Seto just shook his head no.  
  
Yugi acknowledged this and than frowned as he tried to frame his thoughts.  
  
"Well, we are supposed to learn cooperation and on the stress that teen parents go through. We have to live together for one month in either my house or your house. We get a robotic baby that acts like a real baby, but has a computer chip that records everything that happens to and around the baby.  
  
For example, if we argue a lot and neglect the child, than it would record that fact and we would get a lower grade."  
Seto nodded and than watched as the teacher handed out a paper.  
  
She started to explain the paper to the class, "Children, this paper will be used to grade you. It has a list of everything on it and has a point value next to it. Please study this tonight and talk it over with your spouse." 


End file.
